Who is he?
by KendraSorenson
Summary: They were trying to forget him, erase him from history. They betrayed him. So he left, but who is he? Rated T for who knows what cause I don't. Disclaimer I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

How could they do this to me? After all that I have done for them? I would have given my life for them but not anymore. They have disowned me, they mocked me, they ignored me, and are now trying to erase me from their history. I can't believe it they will regret it soon, very soon.

I was leaving camp for very possibly the last time. I went to the arena to get my pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary and the stables to get my pegasus, Blackjack. I walked up the hill to Thalia's pine tree and crossed the boundary line without looking back. The only explanation I left was a note to Chiron, Nico, and Thalia to tell them that I would be fine and that I didn't need them to come looking for me.

Where will I go now? Well I should probably tell mom what I am doing then I can ask her what she thinks I should do. Check up on her and Paul they would appreciate it. Well here goes nothing. I jumped on Blackjack's back and we were off with Mrs. O'Leary running along below us to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally got to the city I had Blackjack set down in central park. After I got off I told them to go have fun but not to cause any damage and to keep alert for when I called. So I set off to my mother's apartment. It was a long walk through the dreary streets of Manhattan. It was a rainy day as if the weather was responding to my mood. I got to the door and knocked a couple of minutes later my mom opened the door. When she saw who it was I got a bone crushing hug, while she called Paul over to see me. We sat in the kitchen and talked for a while during which time mom made coffee and I explained everything that had happened recently as well as why I probably would never see them again. Much to soon it was time to leave


	3. Chapter 3

After I had finished saying my goodbyes to mom and Paul, I went outside to find my pets. As soon as I had exited the building I found them alright tied up with my "friends". They had spotted me but before I could do anything I had been tied up and gagged as well. They made me watch as they shaved Mrs. O'Leary, plucked out of Blackjack's feathers, and cut off his mane and tail. Then proceeded to torture them and me by breaking their legs and necks. How could they do this to me after all I had done for them? What had I done to make them hate me so? Annabeth removed herself from the main group and came over to me. I didn't know what she would do but what she did do surprised me. She dug into my pocket grabbed my lighter and walked away. I dreaded what was coming she went inside up to my parents apartment and set it on fire. All of the exits were being blocked. I had to watch as they put an IM in front of me and held my eyes open. Just as they were about to start torturing me physically, the seen changed. I was looking at a kaleidoscopic sky, with a giant floating baby head singing "_Aww sweet mystery of life at last I have finally found you"_. While zebras in rocking chairs with foam fingers like for a ball game floated past instead of clouds. They kept murmuring something. The largest one came and landed next to me and yelled "Wake up Kevin!"

I shot upright looking around me. Annabeth was in my arms on the couch in my cabin, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Connor, Travis, Katie, Chris, and Clarisse were all on the floor below us. It took me a minute to remember what happened last night. We had watched a movie together after campfire apparently none of us made it all the way through. At least that proves my dream wasn't real. Time to get everyone up so we can get to breakfast as one thought remained _**"I really hate nightmares."  
**_

_****Author's note: This will not happen at least not in any of my stories. Percy was just having a bad dream. If you want to you could think of it like they all went to the other side in the war. I am done with this story it is not anything like what I started with in my head but anything I write is never what I think of in the beginning.**  
**_


End file.
